Forgive
by CelTakerCena
Summary: It's hard to forgive others...even if they cause to much pain (Bumblebee, Strongarm, Arcee,Megatron) Optimus/Arcee OptimusxArcee


**It's really hard to forgive...even to the ones that hurt, and caused so much pain...**

* * *

_**Bumblebee P.O.V **_

I walked towards the statue of Optimus. I had finished all my work. Strongarm was walking right beside me. She is a cool person. She is highly trained.

I stumbled over a figure.

"Careful Bee…you almost ran over my little girl" said Arcee

"Oh…sorry Arcion…I didn't see you there" I said

She just giggled. Arcee picked her up and held her close. Strongarm just laughs and says hello to Arcion. She is now five years old.

She looks just like Arcee. Arcee just smiled and placed her down.

"Where are ya'll heading?" Arcee asked

"To Optimus statue…" I said "I have so much to say to him"

"I'm just following him" said Strongarm

I just shook my head laughed. She is a crazy one.

"Well…I'm heading that way too" said Arcee "Come on…well go together" Arcee held Arcion hand and walked.

I walked along with Arcee and smiled as I heard them talk. I look back to see Ultra Magnus limping to his house. He got hurt during a fight with the Predacons.

Ultra Magnus is still upset though. He didn't get a chance to tell Optimus anything. I sighed and kept on walking. Arcee then points.

"Guys…do you see someone standing over there" she asked

I stopped and looked back at them.

"You guys stay here…" I said "I'll go check it out"

Arcee held Arcion closer and Strongarm held out her gun. I kept ran towards the person standing there.

"Freeze" I said

The Mech lifted up his arms. He then turned slowly around. I gasped.

"Megatron" I whispered

He looked down and nodded "Yes…"

I just stared in shock not knowing what to do. He had been gone for a long time.

"You can put the gun down…I'm not here to destroy anything" said Megatron

I can't trust him; but we are in front of Optimus statue. I put away my gun. Strongarm and Arcee along with Arcion came to stand behind me.

"Megatron" Arcee gasped

He just gives a simple smile.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"I'm here to see Optimus" said Megatron "I…miss him"

I just stared confused. After all he had down and he misses Prime. I clenched my fist.

"I want to tell him so much" said Megatron as he looked up. "And I'm sorry"

I yelled out and ran towards him. He gasps and I throw a punch at him. He yells as he fell right down. I kept on punching him. Strongarm ran up to me and pulled me back. Arcee just hugged Arcion tighter.

"SORRY" I yelled "You had caused my dad and me pain"

Megatron just got up "Look I know…and"

"No…" I cut him off "You almost killed me…you always tried to kill Optimus"

"Look…I know what I did" he said "But I'm sorry…I know I did wrong"

"If it wasn't for you and that dark energon… Optimus will still be here!" I yelled "Optimus would still be with us"

Megatron looked down sadly.

"I know I did wrong…I want to apologize for that…I can't live with this guilt I have" he said "Deep down…I never wanted to kill Optimus but I still wanted to the power"

I sniffed a little and looked away. All he has down and he want us to forgive him.

"Bee…" Arcee whispered

Strongarm placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" said Megatron "I just miss my brother Optimus"

"No…I want you to go away!" I yelled "And never come back!"

Megatron looked down and I see a tear going down his cheek. I then looked at him with worry.

"I'm just want another chance…" he cried "And to forgive me…I want to be here with him"

I looked down and cried. I then got up and walked up to him. I stared at him for a long while. I then closed my eyes. I see Optimus smiling then frowned and said.

_Bee…this is not how I want things…everyone has the right to be forgiven_

I looked up at Optimus statue.

_It's all in the past…my son…_

"I can't forgive you Megatron…you have caused us so much pain" I said

Megatron looked down.

"But Optimus wouldn't want this…" I said "Optimus will have forgiven you"

Megatron looked up in shock.

"We forgive you…" I said

Megatron gave a little nod and started walking away.

"You can stay here with us…" I said "In Cybertron"

Megatron smiled and nodded "Thank you"

I turned to Arcee and smiled at her and Arcion.

"This is your niece, Arcion, Optimus and Arcee daughter" I said "Arcion…this is Megatron your uncle"

Megatron smiled wide. He held out his arms. Arcee just smiled a little and Arcion looked at Arcee.

"It's okay…sweetheart" Arcee whispered

Megatron held Arcion and looked her in the eyes.

"She has the same eyes of Optimus" said Megatron

Megatron hugged her tight.

"Come on…let's get some food" I said as we all walked to a restaurant.

I then stopped as I see a sparkling. It was a red one twirling around. It went to my face and rubbed against me.

"Optimus" I smiled

"Well done my son…everyone deserves a second chance" he said

Optimus then disappeared. I smiled and catch up to them.

* * *

**Just a short story **


End file.
